Spiderflower
by TRF Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Alternative Universe. Keputusanmu memang ditentang oleh kedua orangtuamu, tapi hanya dengan satu kalimat kau nekat melakukan ini dan menentang perintah orangtuamu –bahkan kau nekat hampir melanggar hukum yang berlaku. SasoFemDei. fluff Romance –tak berani menjamin sepenuhnya. Warning inside. A Dedicated for SasoDei Romantic Day [Theme: Spring Flower]


**Spiderflower**

.

.

.

Apa kau tahu? Kau itu memang selalu dingin. Iris cokelatmu selalu memandang datar kepada setiap orang. Kau selalu memandang suatu masalah dengan datar.

Namun, kasus yang satu ini berbeda. Ini masalah hubungan tingkat lanjut kita, atau istilah yang digunakan sekarang "menikah".

Mengingat kedua orangtua kita tidak merestui keputusan ini, kau baru menanggapi masalah ini dengan serius.

Tapi, karena kau dan juga aku ingin hidup bersama sampai akhir hayat, maka terpaksa kau memutuskan suatu tindakan dengan satu kalimat.

.

.

.

Genre:

Romance

Pairing:

SasoFem!Dei [Akasuna Sasori X Fem!Deidara]

Rated:

T

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:**

Naruto and All Character © Kishimoto Masashi

Spiderflower © TRF Lyoko Warrior

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materil, ini hanya kesenangan semata!  
Tambahan: Sekaligus ingin meramaikan _event_ ini.

.

**WARNING!**

Alternative Universe, Point of View 1 Observer (itupun kalau berhasil) dan Point of View 3 for epilog, fluff Romance (dan sepertinya ini juga gagal), Out of Character/In Character, Typo(s), Original Character's inside, Memusingkan, _etc_…

.

.

.

.

.

.

A Dedicated for SasoDei Romantic Day

[Theme: Spring Flower]

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suara gemercik air tercipta dari ikan-ikan yang sedang bermain dengan indah bersama kawanannya. Burung-burung pun bernyanyi, dan para bunga pun tersenyum. Semuanya itu untuk menyambut musim yang sekarang.

Sekarang adalah musim semi.

Yup. Musim yang paling indah diantara semua musim yang ada. Semua orang ingin menikmati musim semi, terutama untuk melihat bunga-bunga yang sudah mulai memunculkan warnanya yang indah.

Suasana musim ini selalu terlihat indah, dengan berbagai macam warna dan suara yang ada di musim semi selalu memanjakan seluruh panca indera.

Dan di tempat inilah kau menungguku, sebuah taman kota yang cukup besar. Kau duduk di bangku taman dengan cat putih dan sedikit ada motif kecil yang cukup berkelas.

Pasti kau sudah menungguku lama sekali. Mengingat kau membenci hal yang bernama 'menunggu', tapi kau selalu ingin menungguku.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Dei…"

Kau menatapku, lalu bibirmu meciptakan sebuah senyuman tulus padaku. Kau memberi isyarat padaku supaya aku duduk di sebelahmu. Kau sedikit menarik pelan pergelangan tanganku untuk menggerakkan tubuhku supayya duduk disebelahmu..

Sesaat kau terdiam, menatap kanvas dengan noda putih di atas. Membiarkan angin menyapa dirimu. Sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi kau ragu.

"Deidara…"

Akhirnya kau mulai memecahkan keheningan diantara kita.

"Aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang hal ini, tapi jika hal ini disetujui oleh kedua orangtua kita."

Kedua manik _Hazel_-mu yang indah itu mulai menatapku serius dan dengan penuh harapan. Bibirmu mulai membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus padaku.

"Maksud danna apa, un? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti…"

Sesaat kau mulai tertawa kecil, lalu kau semakin mengembangkan senyumanmu. "Aku ingin menikahimu, Deidara…"

Kau sedikit melebarkan senyumanmu saat mengetahui parasku memerah setelah mendengar pernyataanmu. Telapak tangan kirimu kini sedang memegang pipiku. Lalu manik cokelat _Hazel _-mu menatap manik milikku, menatap dengan penuh harapan.

"Apa danna sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu, un?"

"Kalau aku belum yakin, mana mungkin aku membicarakan hal ini sekarang. Lagipula, kita sudah menjalin sebuah hubungan selama 5 tahun. Itu waktu yang cukup lama dan harusnya _moment-moment_ seperti ini sudah waktunya untuk dilakukan."

Kau kembali membuat senyuman kecil, kau memang mudah tersenyum disaat aku bersamamu. "Aku, Sasori Akasuna, tidak pernah meragukan apa yang sudah menjadi keputusanku!"

Kau melihat parasku yang mulai ada warna merah merona dan sebuah senyuman hangat menyambut bibirku. Kau memejamkan matamu, lalu membuka matamu dan menatap kanvas biru itu lagi.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja, un!"

Senyumanmu terlihat semakin mengembang dan terdengar suara tawa kecil keluar darimu. "Baiklah… Akan kuusahakan untuk membicarakan hal ini pada orangtuaku dengan penuh keseriusan!"

Kau melihatku sedang menganggukkan kepala, lalu memunculkan senyum yang menurutmu sangat manis. "Aku juga akan membicarakan ini pada kaa-san dan tou-san…"

* * *

**||.||.||.||**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, kau mengajakku untuk memancing di sungai terdekat dari taman. Kau sibuk memperhatikan air yang tenang dan kail yang sudah kau diberi umpan, kau menatap bayangan ikan yang tercipta di permukaan air itu supaya kau tahu dimana posisi para ikan-ikan sedang berenang.

Kau ingin memulai pembicaraan, tapi kau bingung mau memulainya dengan kalimat apa yang tepat. Maka dari itu, kau mengahlikannya dengan memancing.

"Um… Hei, danna!"

Daripada kau bingung mau membuka pembicaraan ini dengan apa, jadi akulah yang mulai percakapan. Kau hanya merespon dengan sebuah gumaman kecil, tapi irismu tetap fokus pada genangan air besar di depanmu.

"Jadi… Bagaimana hasil perbincanganmu dengan kedua orangtuamu semalam, un?"

Manik cokelatmu melirikku sejenak, diikuti pula dengan gumaman kecilmu. Lalu kau tarik kail pancinganmu dan langsung menatapku. Perlahan kau menarik nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya dengan satu hembusan kasar.

Kemudian kau berdecak kesal. "Sialnya mereka menentang keinginanku untuk melamarmu. Mereka pikir hubungan kita tidak akan bertahan lama, jadinya dulu mereka mengizinkanku untuk berpacaran denganmu. Dasar orangtua, sudah dewasa tapi masih saja bisa berpikiran seperti anak remaja labil."

"Aku pun begitu… Tou-san dan kaa-san juga tidak mengizinkanku untuk dilamar olehmu, un. Mengingat ada sedikit permasalahan diantara tou-san dan kaa-san kita, mereka juga tidak mau kau menjadi menantunya. Jadi selama ini mereka hanya meng**iya**kan hubungan kita, tapi nurani mereka tidak menyetujuinya. Un! Sebal!"

Sesaat seringai tipis tercipta di bibirmu saat aku mengembungkan pipiku, manikmu kembali menatap genangan air besar di depanmu. "Walaupun hubungan kita tidak direstui oleh kedua orangtua kita, tapi cinta kita akan tetap abadi."

Kau hanya menatapku senang saat aku mengeluarkan suara tawa pelan dengan ukiran senyum di bibirmu. Lalu angin berhembus lembut dengan membawa berbagai macam kelopak bunga yang terbawa.

* * *

**||.||.||.||**

* * *

Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru kini perlahan mulai berubah berwarna oranye, segerombolan burung gagak bertebangan kemana-mana dengan suara khasnya. Beberapa orang mulai pergi dari tempat ini untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Disaat waktunya pulang kau malah menyuruhku datang ke taman itu lagi. Kau menungguku di tepian hamparan bunga yang masih menampakkan warna indahnya yang dipadu dengan pilar oranye. Berdiri menatap kanvas oranye yang ditaburi beberapa burung hitam.

"Danna memanggilku, un?"

Kau menatapku, manik bak cokelat _caramel_ milikmu menatap serius padaku, dan juga ada beberapa jejak harapan disana. Kau membiarkan angin sore berhembus lembut melewati kulit tubuhmu sebelum kau memulai angkat suara. Tanganmu berada di belakang punggungmu, menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi…"

"Un?"

Kau menutup kelopak matamu, lalu membukanya perlahan seraya diikuti tanganmu tidak lagi bersembunyi di belakang punggungmu dengan setangkai bunga di tanganmu.

Bunga itu mempunyai bentuk yang unik. Bunganya berwarna putih, dengan empat kelopak dan enam benang sari yang panjang. Daunnya membentuk spiral yang merupakan daun majemuk _palmately_ dengan tujuh lembar daun.

"Danna, ini bunga apa, un?!"

Kau membuat seringai tipis saat aku bertanya dengan penuh semangat. "Bunga ini lebih dikenal dengan nama 'bunga Laba-laba'."

"Un? Bunga Laba-laba?"

"Ya, bunga Laba-laba. Aku segaja membawakan bunga ini untukmu karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu lewat bunga ini."

"Memangnya arti bunga ini apa, un?"

Kau membuat kelopak matamu tertutup lagi, tapi bibirmu terus mengeluarkan tutur kata. "Sebenarnya bunga ini memiliki warna yang berbeda, ada warna ungu, merah muda, dan putih. Aku memilih warna putih karena warna putih biasa melambangkan sebuah cinta yang abadi. Bentuknya yang mirip dengan laba-laba, sehingga terkadang orang mengartikan bunga ini mewakili keegoisan. Mungkin sifat egois ini yang mewakili sifatku sekarang karena mungkin keputusan ini dianggap mementingkan diri sendiri, tapi sebenarnya keegoisanku ini untuk kehidupan kita berdua di masa mendatang. Tapi sifat baik dari laba-laba adalah tidak mudah berputus asa, karena itu setelah kedua orangtuaku melarangku untuk melamarmu aku tidak putus asa, aku akan tetap terus berusaha dan aku tetap memilih keputusan ini."

Kau tidak pernah berbicara sepanjang ini sebelumnya. Kelopakmu sudah menunjukkan manikmu dan rambut merah marunmu sedikit bergerak karena hembusan lembut bertiup lagi. Kau mulai memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan lembut.

"Deidara, gadis yang paling kucintai. Kita kawin lari, yuk?"

Kau tetap mempertahankan bunga Laba-laba itu di tanganmu yang masih memegang tanganku. Kau dapat melihat warna merona di parasku. Tapi siapa sangka jika kau bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu.

—

Aku sangat tidak menduga kau mengatakan hal itu.

—

"B-bukannya hukum kawin lari itu tidak boleh, un?!"

"Itu benar, tapi sepenuhnya aku menyebut hal ini 'kawin lari'. Yeah… karena nenek Chiyo mendukungku untuk melamarmu. Jadi, aku hanya mengartikan kawin lari ini sebagai kita tetap menikah tapi dengan persetujuan dari wali kita."

Siapa saja yang mendengar pernyataanmu tadi pasti langsung beranggapan bahwa kau itu konyol. Seolah kau mengerti dengan apa yang ada dipikaranku, kau langsung berkata, "Aku tahu ini konyol, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kita akan pergi malam ini juga ke tempat nenek Chiyo yang berada di desa dan tinggal disana. Tenang saja, disana juga pasti ada kakekmu yang juga pasti menyetujui kalau kita menikah. Kita pasti hidup bahagia di sana."

Kau rela menentang perintah kedua orangtuaku –dan juga hampir menentang hukum– hanya untuk hidup bersamaku selamanya. Semua yang beruntung dapat hidup bersamamu pasti sangat terharu.

—

Termasuk aku.

—

"Jadi, apa kau mau?"

"Tentu saja, danna!"

Kau mengukir senyum bahagia di paras tampanmu. Tanganmu menggemgam erat tanganku seperti tidak mau lepas. Manikmu kembali menatap manikku dengan penuh kebahagiaan.

"Mari kita pergi! Aku sudah siapkan taksinya."

Kau menarik pergelangan tanganku pelan setelah aku menganggukkan kepala, mengajakku untuk berlari meninggalkan taman. Setiap langkahmu ditemani oleh pancaran pilar oranye kecil dan matahari sore yang sudah ingin tidur. Dengan tanganmu tetap menggemgam tanganku dan juga bunga Laba-laba itu.

Akhirnya kau dan juga aku sudah keluar dari taman, di sana sudah ada sebuah taksi yang sudah menunggu penumpangnya. Kau membukakan pintu taksi untukku, kau sukses membuat parasku mengeluarkan merah rona lagi. Kau memutarkan bola matamu dengan malas, lalu kau menarik pelan tanganku untuk masuk ke dalam taksi.

Kau juga masuk ke dalam taksi dan menutup pintunya. "Kau tahu aku membenci menunggu, jadi sekarang kita pergi dari tempat ini!"

Supir taksi itu mendengar kalimatmu, langsung saja sang supir menginjak gasnya dan taksinya mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman itu, meninggalkan pula kota ini, meninggalkan kehidupan di kota ini dan memulai kehidupan yang baru di desa.

* * *

**||.||.||.||**

* * *

Epilog

Ada sebuah desa kecil yang damai dan sejahtera, di desa inilah tempat kehidupan baru dari Deidara dan Sasori bersama anak gadis mereka.

Lho, anak gadis mereka?

Yeah, mereka hidup bersama dengan penuh kebahagiaan karena mereka di karuniai seorang anak perempuan yang kini umurnya sudah 15 tahun. Kini keluarga kecil itu tinggal bersama nenek Chiyo –nenek dari Sasori– di rumah sederhana tapi terlihat elegan.

Sekarang mereka berempat berada di halaman belakanng rumah mereka, di halaman itu ada taman kecil berisikan bunga-bunga yang masih tertidur dan akan bangun di musim gugur nanti. Bunga itu memiliki ciri khasnya tersndiri, yaitu benang sari dari bunga itu yang panjang.

Anak gadis mereka menatap datar pada bunga itu. "Hmm… Kenapa kalian menanam bunga ini di musim semi? Padahal mekarnya kan baru saat awal musim gugur. Apa tidak ingin menggantinya saja?" tanyanya dingin, sekedar basa-basi.

"Oh, bunga itu adalah bunga yang sangat berarti bagi kedua orangtuamu, Arisa. Jadi, mereka berdua tidak akan mengganti bunga itu," sahut nenek Chiyo.

"Bunga yang sangat berarti?" beo Arisa –anak dari Deidara dan Sasori.

Manik biru gelap milik Arisa menatap kedua orangtuanya yang kini sudah memunculkan garis-garis merah di paras mereka, Arisa menatap datar Deidara dan Sasori seolah tidak-peduli-sama-sekali.

Nenek Chiyo menggeleng pelan kepalanya. "Astaga, Arisa… Kau itu benar-benar mewarisi sifat Sasori, ya?! Tapi untungnya kau tidak benar-benar mirip dengannya, rambut dan matamu saja mirip dengan Deidara." Nenek Chiyo membuat seringai kecil seraya menatap kedua orang yang tadi disebutnya.

Memang yang dikatakan nenek Chiyo ada benarnya. Sifat Arisa sama seperti Sasori, dingin dan cuek. Tapi rambut dan warna matanya mirip seperti Deidara, berambut pirang tapi lebih terang dan mata bermanik biru tapi lebih gelap.

"Nenek Chiyo diam saja!" kata Sasori dan Deidara serempak. Sementara nenek Chiyo tertawa puas akan kejahilannya tadi –membuat mereka berdua semakin memerah.

Manik Arisa kembali melihat bunga yang masih tidur itu. "Bunga ini sangat berarti bagi kalian karena bunga ini adalah bunga yang menyampaikan pesan ayah pada ibu, kan?" timpalnya seraya menyeringai tipis pada kedua orangtuanya sendiri.

Sasori berusaha untuk tetap menjaga _image_-nya, tapi tetap saja parasnya tidak mau berhenti memerah. Dan untuk Deidara, seluruh tubuhnya sudah merah padam bagaikan kepiting rebus yang siap untuk disantap.

"Memang Arisa mempunyai sifat dan postur tubuh seperti kami, tapi sepertinya Arisa sudah tertular sifat jahil dari nenek Chiyo," batin Sasori dan Deidara bersamaan, kok bisa sama seperti itu?

"Karena arti bunga ini adalah…" Arisa menatap ayah dan ibu mereka yang masih sibuk dengan urusan batin mereka seraya memperlihatkan seringainya. "… 'kita kawin lari, yuk?'."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Author Note:

Ulalaa~ Begitu cetar membahana badai _fanfict_ aneh ini.

Sepertinya alurnya terkesan ngebut dan penulisannya kaku, ya?

Kalau untuk alurnya, saya memang sengaja membuatnya terkesan 'cepat'. Tapi kalau penulisan, yeah saya kurang tahu.

Baru pertama kali saya menggunakan POV 1 Observer, tapi saya tidak bisa menjamin sepenuhnya kalau ini POV 1 Observer sungguhan atau bukan. Terus membuat _fluff Romance_ itu tidak mudah bagi saya, mengingat saya pecinta _Romance/Tragedy_. Dan untuk OC disini itu sengaja saya masukkan ke dalam cerita ini hanya untuk kesenangan konyol saya, karena OC itu saya (^_^) /siapa peduli.

Kenapa saya memilih bunga aneh itu? Karena sebelumnya saya pernah melihat bunga -yang katanya- Laba-laba ini entah-itu-dimana, dan arti bunga ini sangat membuat saya keselek batu(?). 'Kawin lari, yuk?', sumpah, saya tak kuat membuat _fanfict_ ini. Bercanda, ding!

Terima kasih atas para _readers or silent reader_ yang sempat mampir kemari untuk membaca _fanfict _saya. Kalau berkenan, tinggalkanlah jejak **review** disini.


End file.
